Survival Of The Dead
by narusasulover1234
Summary: it's been 3 days since the virus broke out, 4 people struggle to survive, not knowing how many people have survived or what they will face ahead . Watch as we see long awaited love blossom in chaos. NARUSASU... Sequel is up!
1. Chapter 1 Before the outbreak

Welcome to my first try at fanfiction ^.^ THIS IS A NARUSASU FIC. Kinda inspired by the anime and manga high school of the dead.  
summary: it's been 3 days since the virus broke out, 2 people struggle to survive, not knowing how many people have survived or what they will face ahead . Watch as we see long awaited love blossom in chaos.  
Warning: OCC , violence, rated M for later chapters.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any caractor that honor is held by Masashi Kishimoto

'The walking dead' by narusasulover1234 _

' Before the breakout '

Normal pov :

A 16 year old raven with sparkly black eyes and plump pink lips and ebony hair that stuck up in the back and side backs framing his beautiful face and bangs the reached just a centimeter from his eyes , he didn't have the body of an athlete but you could tell that he could run for quite some time, he wasn't very tall but he could say some nasty words if you messed with him , in all he was just your average high school boy but when it came to Naruto he was a whole different person.

'' Good morning mom '' said Sasuke .

It was a regular Monday morning , the birds were singing and the lazy students walking to school from their houses could be heard from outside. As normal as it can be .

'' Good morning sweety, what would you like for breakfast? And don't forget to bring Naruto his book back , just because he dropped it dosen't mean you can keep it!'' said Mikoto , Sasuke's mother , with a frown on her face.

''MOOOOMMM! I know, I wanted to give it back to him , but he seemed really mad!'' said Sasuke ,

'' No excuses'' replied quickly Sasuke's mom.

Naruto's mother and her were close friends before the tragic accident, that when coming home from Naruto's dad's military conference, A truck lost control and spiraled out of control right into his parent's car , their car had went flying , killing his mother instantaneously , his father died on the way to the hospital leaving their son who was 7 at that time all alone.

'' Sasuke! let's go were going to be late. '' said Itachi , who had just came out of his room wearing the school uniform.

'' Coming! Bye mom '' I said with a sweet smile,

'' Have a nice day '' exclaimed Mikoto as she watched her son's leave to house for school.

On the walk to school , Sasuke's best friend's , Neji and Hinata, who are cousins, joined him. he's always blushing around them because Hinata would always teases him about his HUGE crush on Naruto and Neji ,well Neji only grunted , he hated Naruto because the blond would always steal the little raven's attention.

'' HAHAHAHA I can't believe you kept his stuff this long it's been 2 weeks! '' said Hinata ( OCC, I warned you ^.^) laughing like crazy

'' STOP!'' the raven cried a blushing like crazy.

'' He seemed angry that's why! I tought he would snap at me '' .

Hinata still laughed while Neji just glared at the ground ,

'What's his problem' he thought tilting my head cutely.

The rest of the walk went by silently , whice let the raven daydream , until he bumped into a very muscular person.

Backing up, he examined the person he had bumped into , this 17 year old man had blond hair spicked naturely , cold bleu eyes and whisker-like scars on his tanned face, his body was a body fit for a god , it was muscular but not enough to look disgusting but enough to see he was really strong , he also had a reputation of a cold bad-boy for all the fight he had been in.

'' N-N-Na-Naruto! '' he cried , blushing. '' I-I'm so sorry!''

'' Hn. whatever what do you want? '' said Naruto .

'' We better go.. '' said Hinata dragging Neji who was glaring at Naruto

'' Alright '' sasuke said a bit scared of being left alone with my crush ...

'' Can you be any slower, I'm going to be late.'' said Naruto really not in the mood for a conversation .

the raven flinched and said

'' Umm, h-h-ere you um dropped your book the other day and ummm and I was wondering if umm'' he stuttered staring at a rock next to his foot '' If you would like t-to ummm have l-lunch with m-me? ''

Naruto's eyes softened for a split second and said

'' Whatever'' he grabed the book from my shaking hands

'' meet me at the roof'' .

Sasuke was so happy ! He finally had the courage to ask it's not a real date but STILL , him. And. Naruto . Eating togheter!

''O-Okay see you "

Naruto said whatever as he walked away.

**-00000-**

**Naruto's pov:**

My parents death was hard on me but that only fueled my anger towards the world, the only person that can make me feel anymore is... Sasuke... seeing his blushing face and that little smile he has when he's happy makes me think innapropriate things or makes me feel weird in the pit of my stomach but he dosen't need to know that

. Hn. I was suprised that he gave me back my book , usually my fangirls 'ewww' I might add , just take it and keep it somewhere I don't want to know.

Anyways , he invited me to lunch I got nothing better to do so might as well .

He seems very happy during japenese , staring at the window with that delicious blush ... I mean weird blush!

**-00000-**  
**Normal pov:**

The bell rung, and all the students rushed to meet their friends for lunch.

While are cute little raven was blushing like crazy holding his bento tightly to his chest, waiting for the cold blond man to come. Finally after about 15 minutes of waiting , the roof door finally opened to reveal Naruto holding his lunch and a soda from the vending machine.

'' Y-You actually came'' said sasuke alittle to happy then necessairy

'' I said I would didn't I.'' said naruto coldly as he walked up the steps leading to a building on the roof that gave a better view of the road infront of the school.

They ate in silence, sasuke blushing and naruto only paying attention to his lunch .

Until sasuke broke the silence '' Naruto , I'm sorry if I annoy you I just want to be by your side that would make me so happy'' said sasuke blushing red .

'' Hn, I don't like people.'' said Naruto rather coldly

'' Oh , Umm I understand'' said the raven sadly as he got up to lean against the railing letting the wind blow threw his silky hair as he gazed down at the walk-way leading to the school doors.

Suddenly sasuke screamed.

Suprised naruto said '' What the hell is wrong?'' ''why the hell are you screaming'' he said annoyed because his peace was disturbed.

'' N-N-Naruto w-w-what is that thing? '' said an extremely frightened sasuke who was shaking.

Naruto went over to sasuke and looked over the railing to see the most disgusting looking human , limping towards the school, it had decaying flesh all over it's body with blood dripping from it's eyes and it's mouth meaning it must have ate something rather bloody.

They saw as a teacher who probably heard the concern of a student came outside

'' Excuse me, this is school grounds you can't be here'' said the teacher in a stern voice , but the thing only grunted and moaned and limped closer.

The teacher after seeing this man from close said

'' Sir, are you alright ? Do I need to take you to the hospital''

Just as the thing leaped forward reached at him with it's broken and mangled fingers dripping with blood and sank it's bleeding teeth into the teachers neck and took out a big chunk , pulling veins and flesh out leaving the teacher with a gaping hole with mangled veins and muscle pooling blood and ripped flesh to the floor

But before that could happen Naruto slapped his hand over sasuke's eyes and said

'' Don't look! ''

as he peered over to see the previously bitten teacher start shaking and convulsing on the ground , bile spewed out of his mouth, and he was paling rather quickly, and even from the roof you could hear the cracking of the teachers sensitive bones until he just stopped moving then after a couple of minutes his eyes shot open , his previously black eyes turned and empty white-gray color as he got up is arm just fell of due to the sensitive bones, leaving chunks of vile flesh behind in the bloody mess the teachers neck had left behind , the teacher was limping on a broken foot towards the school dragging blood along the way.

' What the hell ' he thought

That's when Naruto realized from all his gaming experience in the past 'Shit it's a zombie outbreak! I need to protect Sasuke' he thought has he grabed the shaking sasuke and said " We have to go now!''

-00000-  
_

End of chapter 1 !  
Please be kind it's my first go at writing :D chapter 2 : escaping school grounds.


	2. Chapter 2 escaping the school grounds

Welcome to my first try at fanfiction ^.^ THIS IS A NARUSASU FIC. Kinda inspired by the anime and manga high school of the dead.  
summary: it's been 3 days since the virus broke out, 2 people struggle to survive, not knowing how many people have survived or what they will face ahead . Watch as we see long awaited love blossom in chaos.  
Warning: OCC , violence, rated M for later chapters.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any caractor that honor is held by Masashi Kishimoto

'The walking dead' by narusasulover1234 _

'Escaping school'

Naruto's Pov:

" We have to go now!" I said hurrily, just at that moment 10 military helicopters passed right over there heads, I grabbed sasuke by his petite waist and brought us both to the ground.

" Those helicopters aren't here for us...Dammit there must be more, I have to get sasuke to safety!' (someone is protective :3).

" What's going on! What was that thing? T-those helicopters, w-w-hy aren't t-they helping us! NARUTO! awnser me! " shouted sasuke with tears in his coal eyes.

" That dosen't matter now! We have to leave"

Just as I said that ,a blood curly scream was heard from the building under us. I pulled sasuke to his feet , only to have sasuke fall on the ground , crying. I can't blame him I am afraid too. But I need to save us! I kneeled beside sasuke and slapped him ( not hard mind you)

" We need to get out of here now okay sasuke we have to survive, listen to me at all times and stay really close to me , we are going to head down the stairs that are on the side of the roof that leads to the parking lot ... Damn we need a weapon" I said frustrated if we have no weapon we have a very slim chance of getting even close to surviving we can already hear the screams and the grunting from the disgusting zombies.

"N-n-naruto I-I c-can't" said a hysteric sasuke

" YES YOU CAN! Shit we can't leave here without a weapon" I said as I punched the wall out of frustration as sasuke's head shot up like he had and idea ...

" N-Na-Naruto my brother and his friends use to pratice baseball here w-w-ill a baseball bat be alright?" he said shaking as he pulled out a bat from the closet beside the wall I had just punched.

" Hn. Good job sasuke " I said as I patted his head. He gave me a shacky smile and grabbed on to the back of my uniform , I was determined to protect sasuke.

" Let's go!"

-00000-

In the school Sakura and Ino were running down the hall from the vile zombies that were craving human flesh in a desperate attempt to get to safety,

" No matter what we will always be best friends, I will never leave you here" said sakura smiling at her best friend.

Until a zombie filled with blood grabed ino by her foot pulling her down to the ground. Ino grabed sakura's hand as the zombies bit her.

"Sakura ! Please pull me up. Help me...! You said you would never leave me! Please '' cried ino in a desperate attempt to get free from the zombies who were feasting on her now bloody and devoured legs that were previously her best asset.

" let go of me Bitch!" said sakura as she kicked ino in the face which made her let go of sakura's thin arm, causing her to be pulled down into the pit of zombies that were eating her whole, leaving bits of her bloody flesh behind . Sakura was suddenly grabbed from behind by a zombie... The only thing that was heard was the loud scream that came from her mouth.

-00000-

**Normal Pov: ( Don't worry sasuke's pov is coming soon)**

They ran down the steps leading to the roof , Only to come face to face with ... Neji ...

" NEJI'' screamed sasuke as he ran towards neji who started falling towards the ground.

" Sasuke... I've been looking everywhere for you , they bit me " said a chocking neji who was looking at sasuke with loving eyes.

" W-w-e a-are going to get you out of here so please don't die" said a crying sasuke as Neji put his bleeding hand on his cheek.

" sasuke'' naruto said softly " get away from him"

" it's alright , the son of a bitch just bit me" neji said while getting up with sasuke clinging to his arm pale arm.

He walked towards the railing , the town had smoke coming out of everywhere, cars rushing out, zombies could also be seen limping around to find anything with flesh. the trio on the roof could hear the screams of the ones who weren't so lucky and that had been caught by the undead.

" it's the end. Nowhere is safe anymore, nobody is safe anymore " said neji sternly , his pale eyes analyzing the chaos that was present before us.

'' mom , dad, Itachi... no" sasuke said in disbelief, tears running down his face as he crumbled to the ground, still holding neji's arm.

" We have to try, I'm taking sasuke to my place it's the safest for now , but neji you are already-"

'' I know , but he dosen't need to know so please leave me here '' said neji cutting naruto off.

"Alright" naruto said in understanding as he unclinged sasuke from Neji and hugged sasuke close to him as they both looked at neji, sadness evident in their eyes.

" You better keep him safe " said neji with a rare smile naruto nodded fully knowing that no matter what he would keep the raven safe from harm

" sasuke, I will meet you at naruto's house" sasuke nodded as naruto picked him up bridal style and quickly ran down the steps beside the school , sasuke and the bat in hand.

-00000-

Sasuke's Pov:

I was in naruto's arms , this would have been my dream if ... if they weren't those things walking around . I can't help but look at Neji as he looked back at us with terrified eyes... would he become like that teacher?... I shook my head, my hair flying in my face ' no he wouldn't ,neji is strong'

I was shook out of my thoughts when I saw that we are right beside naruto's sleek black car . He opens the sleek black door, making the least noise possible before putting me in the passenger side seat and says

" I'll be right back " I grab his arm firmly and said

" No! I-I d-d-don't want you to get hurt! "

I couldn't help the little tears coming from my eyes. Just the thought of naruto getting hurt made me want to cry. He , to my suprise, kissed me on the head and said " Don't worry , I won't get hurt while you're waiting in the car i'll come back for only you so stay here and don't come out no matter what " and at that he speed off on foot , towards the gym shed.

I locked the doors and hid in the back seat . I grabbed my phone called my house

' Please pick up , please! ' but sadly no one awnsered.

"Noo. please god let them be alright" suddenly something slammed into the car... It was a zombie, it was slamming into the car window the blood coming from it's limbs splatting all over the window ! It was grunting so loud I put my hands over my ears , and screamed

'' NO! PLEASE LEAVE!'' but then I reconized the person it was suigetsu... the man who tried to bully me back in middle school, he picked on me because of my height and because I didn't agree to date him ...

''This can't be happening! Please leave I can't handle this anymore. NARUTO! '' just then there was a splat of blood on the window with the remains of suigetsu or of what was suigetsu dripping down the window. Naruto entered the car, with a big bag he threw it beside me,

" are you alright it didn't hurt you right?" he said worridly his dark blue eyes softening considerably. Usually naruto would be cold towards me but now...

"No i'm alright " I said looking down shaking as I go back to the passenger side seat beside naruto and curled on it, bringing my knees to my chest.

" Here I got you a blanket" naruto said as he put it over me and patted me head gently, slightly ruffling my already messy hair.

" Naruto thank you. f-for e-everything" I said trying my best to smile.

"It's nothing ,were going to my house , buckle up" he said , his eyes hardening before he started the car up,I strapped myself in and naruto backed up the car and speed off towards his house in the chaos of zombies that were roaming the streets of japan and maybe even the world.

-00000-

Naruto's pov:

I'm worried , really worried I know my house is safe because my dad was in the millitary before the accident and he stocked the house full of weapons and the house is pretty much safe in a way that there is no way that the undead can get in . The reason i'm worried is because the beautiful Uchiha is shaking badly beside me. I need to get him to safety fast before he truly breaks down!

Finally at my house after smashing into many zombies , I pulled into my driveway and closed the big gate with the remote aswell as opening the garage with it and driving in , then closing it behind us . I got out and sasuke got out at the same time and said

" is this umm your house?"

I nodded

" This is really happening isn't it ? " he said as we walked up the steps ,

" I don't know , why or how but it is all I know is that we are safe here ... no zombies can even get close" I said slyly.

I opening the door to reveal a beautiful living room with taupe walls , 1 big red sofa and 2 love seats were infront of a big flat screen Tv and a coffee table in the middle , to the left was a japenese style bathroom and not to far away were stairs leading to the bedroom that had a king size bed but on the first floor there as a big kitchen with food that could feed an army of people.

" Wow"said sasuke suprised "this is huge!"

" Hn. you should shower, it will help you relax'' I said.

" But I don't have any clothes" he said hesitating

I felt my pants tighten ,

I turned away quickly and said ''I'll get some for you"

'' O-Okay '' He said as he speed off to the bathroom. 'Damn' I thought as I went to get clothes.

-00000-

Normal Pov.

Once sasuke took a shower , naruto handed him clothes that he had hand picked from his mothers closet since the clothes he wore were going to be to big and the clothes his dad use to wear were also going to be to big for Sasuke

" None of my clothes will fit you so I just grabbed the first thing my hands reached in my mothers closet '' he said as he handed sasuke the clothes,

" but it's just shorts and a shirt " sasuke said blushing.

Naruto realizing what he just gave sasuke blushed and turned away and said "just wear it!'' as he went to the balcony as sasuke went to go change.

-00000-

Sasuke's Pov:

I went to the bedroom to change , I put on the panties blushing '' they barely cover anything '' I whispered as I put the shirt on to have it slide down one of my shoulders . I walked over to the balcony where sasuke was scooping the surroundings as I came outside naruto turned around and wipped his nose as he blushed ' He must be sick' I thought until he grabed my shoulders and brought me closer I looked up at him but his hair was covering his eyes " Naruto..." I whispered as his face was centimeters away from mine ' Oh my god! He's going to kiss me'' I thought blushing , are lips were only millimeters away ... almost ... Until we heard a scream.

-00000-  
-End of chapter 2-  
HOPE you liked it ! :D things are staring to heat up! Review see what happens next.  
Coming soon chapter 3: the rescue .


	3. Chapter 3 The rescue

Welcome to my first try at fanfiction ^.^ THIS IS A NARUSASU FIC. Kinda inspired by the anime and manga high school of the dead.  
summary: it's been 3 days since the virus broke out, 4 people struggle to survive, not knowing how many people have survived or what they will face ahead . Watch as we see long awaited love blossom in chaos.  
Warning: OCC , violence, rated M for later chapters.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any caractor that honor is held by Masashi Kishimoto

'The walking dead' by narusasulover1234 _

chapter 3: the rescue

Normal Pov:

Naruto let go of Sasuke and took the binoculars that he was previously looking from and saw ...

'' itachi , konohamaru! " gasped sasuke there was no way! If they made even the slightest noise the pack of undead would surely get them . Naruto shoved a gun in Sasuke's hands and said cover me

'' I don't even know how to use this" said sasuke shaking like a leaf, you can't blame him he's not as tough as Naruto , he didn't have millitary training like Naruto did . This was all new.

" Shit! here's a radio. Tell me exactly when to move! " said naruto shouting as he went down the stairs to his car with that he could avoid zombie confrontation and they would all make a clean get away without any complication. Is what our dear Naruto hoped. Naruto got into the car and immediatly speed off into a hoard of those undead bastards , who were just about to head towards Itachi and konohamaru.

" turn to your left right now they should be right there! '' Sasuke's voice was heard from the wakkie-talkiee.

Naruto did a sharp turn to the left . Sasuke was right ! Konahamaru and Itachi were standing right there trying to open the door to the other house!

" Get in the car!" screamed Naruto to the two who turned and said

" Boss!" screamed konohamaru. as he ran towards the car with Itachi right behind him. They entered the car and shut the door as Naruto speed off towards the house were sasuke was waiting for them to arrive hopefully ,safely . Sasuke ran towards the remote and opened the gate just before Naruto was going to crash right into it and shut it right behind them. The garage door was slowly opened. and Naruto came out of the car aswell as Itachi and konomaru who looked extremely tired. Sasuke ran over to them and gave Itachi , konohamaru and lastly naruto a hug but he stayed in Naruto's arms as he looked at them and said

" I'm so glad your all safe and sound" he said with tears in his eyes as Naruto barried his face into sasuke's neck.

" sasuke I t-t-thought you didn't make I was so worried! why didn't you try to reach me !" Itachi said screaming but it was obliviously out of concern. Naruto looked up from his position and said to Itachi.

" In these circonstances it's only natural that the first thing you think of is getting to safety or getting the person your with to safety" as he tighted his hold on Sasuke but he understood what Itachi meant , even in this chaos family is the closest thing to getting to safety for importance , if he was in this position he would have been angry and worried too especially with a weak sasuke. They all climed up the stairs leading to the main room of the house .

" Konahamaru, would you like to take a bath? it will make you feel a bit better " said sasuke sweetly trying to pull off his best smile as he grabbed the little kids hand and lead him to the japenese styled bathroom and shut the door behind them.

- with Naruto and Itachi-

" Do you have any fucking idea what's going out there" said an angered Itachi he was angry with how things turned out , here he was enable to protect his family and not being able to do anything but watch as people he once thought of as friends were part of the walking dead eating people like a thanks giving dinner.

Naruto put his hand on Itachi's shoulder and looked at him '' None of this is any our faults whatever is going on ... whatever caused this none of us asked for this ... your brother is in the other room , don't let him see you like this" they heard laughing from the bathroom , naruto continued " the best we can do for now is stay alive and protect those two, but for now we need to find out what the ' government ' has to say about our nation's little situation " said Naruto slyly as he walked towards the remote and opened the Tv to the news channel.

A women's voice came from the flat screen it said '' ... We recommend all citizen to stay INDOORS at all time's , the governement is handeling this situation carefully , we have already started planning evacuation around the coast of Japan... AHHHHHHHHHHH!'' the news reporter screamed as she was viciously bitten in the arm by one of those disgusting undead freaks then the Tv just cut off.  
The only thing heard in the room was the splashing of water and laugheter coming from the bathroom as Naruto and Itachi sat frozen on the sofa.  
" it has all gone to hell.'' said Itachi in a daze " there is no way, no way of beating them , there like mice they multiply everytime someone gets bit the more we go down the more there numbers increase''

Naruto looked at him from the corner of his eyes as he got up to a huge safe in the corner of the room , he opened the safe and pulled out a shot gun and said

'' Oh well , I guess we just have to get rid of them " he smirked as he cocked the gun . Just at that moment Sasuke and konohamaru walked out of the bathroom dressed,

" Naruto..." sasuke said looking at the gun wearly " were going the rest for a bit okay?"

" Alright, we'll keep look out , sleep well " he said not even looking at them , he was facing the french doors holding the gun tightly as he heard the steps heading upstairs...

-00000-

-With Sasuke and konohamaru-  
Sasuke's pov:

Konohamaru had immediatly fallen asleep as soon as he hit the bed ... No suprise after what he had been through...As I drifted I thought about Naruto , all he had done , the ones he had saved and all because ... because he cared for them , for us ... for me. I feel into a happy dream of my wedding with Naruto were the zombies did not exist...

- the next morning-

My eyes shot open has a panicked , konohamaru was no longer beside me! I ran down the stairs as fast as I could on my short legs down the steps almost falling . As a reached the bottom I saw Naruto reckoning again. I sighed out of relief

" Naruto...y-y-ou haven't ate have you?" wait not the question I wanted to ask " Ummm wait , were is nii-nii and and kono at?" I said looking down

" Hn no, and their fixing up a radio signal upstairs" he said coldly as he reckoned

" Oh , I see " I flinched , I felt useless, " I'll make you something to eat.." I said as I walked off to the kitchen to make the cold man I love with all my heart a meal. I kinda felt like his wife , just I was in panties and a shirt that barely covered me instead of a kimono . I put a hand on my heart and stared at him trough my half-lidded eyes and a cherry red blush that burned my cheeks.

I ran to the kitchen and made a meal that consisted of rice and fish to feed all of us, I called everyone to eat and as we sait naruto said

" Were leaving tomorrow."

" What this place is perfect you said it yourself nothing bad will happend to us here they can't come in! Why would you want that ? How could you ev-"

" What happens when we run out of food" naruto said as he cut me off " and we run out of water! Not all of us sit around doing absolutely nothing to help ! some of us have to work to protect useless people like YOU!" he screamed at me.

Everyone froze. Time seem to froze. Useless. That's what I was. I am better off alone so I don't drag anyone down. useless , I kept on repeating it in my head as tears ran down my face. All I could think of was to run, run away from his cold stare. So I did. I ran straight up the stairs and shut the door behind me.

-00000-

Naruto's pov:

Damn! I cursed under my breath, I hurt him and I know it, I have to fix this now or we will have issues, being in the situation we are in there is no room for little fights like this'I thought. As I walked up the stairs to where Sasuke had run up too.

I knocked and heard a faint go away, I growled and entered . I looked around the room to find nobody there. Until I heard sniffling in the closet, I sighed and opened it.  
There he was his head barried in his arms as he hugged his knees tightly to his chest ,

" I'm sorry'' I said loud enough for him to hear " I didn't mean any of the things I said to you, you aren't useless after all you just cooked a delicious meal for use , you helped me save those two"

Sasuke still didn't look up so I tilted his chin up to look into his puffy red eyes filled to the brink with tears and said in a whisper " You mean the most to me" as I hugged him tightly until...

violent hiting could be heard at the door.

-00000-

End of chappie 3 :3

Am I moving to fast?

Zombies will appear soon so action is coming YAY!

Next chappie : Safe house!

Review and stay tuned for next chapter thank you!


	4. Chapter 4 the safe house

Okay so i've been hearing alot about my detailing in the later chapters , hope this makes up for it :D Kinda inspired by the anime and manga high school of the dead. summary: it's been 3 days since the virus broke out, 4 people struggle to survive, not knowing how many people have survived or what they will face ahead . Watch as we see long awaited love blossom in chaos. Warning: OCC , violence, rated M for later chapters. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any character that honour is held by Masashi Kishimoto

'The walking dead' by narusasulover1234 _

"talking"

'thinking

Chapter 4 : the safe house

Normal pov :

Just at that moment , the 2 other survivors barged into the room , and said in a rushed voice

" THEIR BREAKING IN!"

" Shit! Go pack up everything edible from the stocks downstairs, me and sasuke will pack up clothes and weapons , 5 minutes is all you have so go! " Naruto said ,

taking charge of the situation , this wasn't expose to happen , the house was expose to be able to stop anything but the zombies would have none of that they just charge at the house , Naruto had once called safe , but now it was the most dangerous place to be , the zombie hoard was only growing and if they don't hurry there would be no escape.

" Sasuke " he said , sasuke looked at him, he had tears running along his face, Naruto but both hands on his cheeks and said ,

" It's going to be alright , remember I will protect you no matter what! But now sasuke I need you to get the clothes and anything useful while I get the weapons alright? You have to be brave!"

then he hugged Sasuke nodded and ran off with determination, to get anything necessary , such as clothes , soap , blankets, shoes, weapon cleaners, jackets, boots , hats, matches, and all the rest. 5 minutes later, Itachi and the crying little konohamaru came in holding big duffel bags that contained the essential food and cooking utensils like pots and pans, so did naruto with about 3 bags filled with different types of guns and a shit load of ammo, Itachi held sasuke and konohamaru to his sides,

" What now? " he said

" We have to put these in the big hummer by the garage, I don't think those ass holes got threw the gate yet so that's our best shot " Naruto commanded

he lead everyone to the outside garage , where the zombies were trying desperately to get into the house , you could see them sticking their arms out.

Naruto looked at sasuke who was hiding behind Itachi with kono-kun, shaking in fear , Naruto ran towards the hummer and opened the dark green hood and told everyone to put the bags in , everyone threw their bags into the tank like hummer and Naruto threw the keys to Itachi , who immediately caught it and looked at him,

" You know where the next safe house is right?" said naruto.

" Yes, it's the one the other side of the riverbank but we can't go there they have a road block , if we go even close they will shoot us down on the spot" said Itachi in a matter of fact tone

" this big thing can drive has a boat to no worries about that just get that there alright?" the big blond said

he lead kono-kun and sasuke in the car , then him and Itachi went in the front seat,

"okay now I'm going to press the button to open that gate okay? when it's open drive and don't stop alright? on the count of 3 "

he looked back and whispered brace yourselves , so sasuke and konohamaru hugged each other and laid on the floor of the hummer , where the seats weren't pulled up*,

" 1" Itachi started the engines

" 2 "

" 3! "

the gates opened and just as fast the zombies who were coming in got smashed to the ground or thrown into the air by Itachi who just rammed right into them with the tank like vehicle. 15 minutes into the drive, the zombies weren't in bunches so Naruto told Itachi " I'm going in the back tell me when we reach the riverbank" then he made is way to the spacious back of the car.

-00000-

Naruto's pov:

I got in the back, to see sasuke holding a blacked- out konohamaru ,

" he doesn't deserve this "whispered sasuke , hugging the poor kid closer .

My eyes softened , I had been so angry and frustrated lately but anyone with common sense would understand.

" Neither do you" I whispered back to him as I pulled him to my side with the arm that I had around his waist, he rested his head on my head on my shoulder and I kissed the top of his head,

" what will happend to us" he said weakly.

He was exhausted , I could tell he desperately needed rest. I rested my head on his head ,

" I don't know what's waiting for us out there but don't worry I will kill human and zombie to keep you safe and unharmed " I said as I caressed his head and said

" now sleep"

at that he closed his eyes slowly and drifted off , " I'm sorry sasuke..." I whispered , remembering what took place the day of out break up.

** ( FLASH BACK)**

" _Naruto..." sasuke said while hugging naruto from behind._

_Even years after his parents death naruto stayed stuck in a depression he had become cold to everyone , he would snap at anyone who talked to him, he was pushing sasuke away ,he even stopped coming to school for a while, all he would do on a daily bases was sit in his room staring at the wall._

_ Until one day, Sasuke , who was his boyfriend came to visit him ,_

" _Naruto , I'm so sorry , I-I wish I could take your pain away but there is no way I can bring them back. But I understand what your going through" sasuke said as he wrapped his arms around naruto only to be violently pushed to the floor._

" _Ow! Naruto?" he said looking at naruto who was looming over him._

" _**YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND, YOU STILL HAVE YOUR FAMILY! MINE ARE DEAD YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING, YOU ARE USELESS AND THAT'S ALL YOU WILL EVER BE! AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! YOU AND ME WERE NEVER GOING TO BE ANYTHING SERIOUS FROM THE START,YOU JUST PRETEND YOU LOVE ME LIKE EVERYONE ELSE! WELL I HATE YOU AND I HATE THEM!**" Naruto screamed darkly at sasuke who had tears running down his face._

_Sasuke ran out of the big house ._

_** ( End of flashback)**_

Since then I had always regretted what I said , I shouldn't have blamed him for what happened to my parents , and I never stopped loving him even when I tried my best to stop.

Sasuke was my drug and I was addicted but i destroyed all we had in just a day .

I destroyed our long nights cuddling together , I ruined our perfect kisses , I broke his heart and he didn't deserve any of it. At that I fell into a sleep filled with our memories.

**- 30 minutes later -**

" **wake up"**

**...**

"**Naruto wake the fuck up already"**

...

*** Slap ***

" WHAT!" I screamed annoyed as hell.

" we have arrived at the riverbank" said Itachi seriously.

Itachi looked for all I could tell bad... His hair was a complete disaster , he had huge bags under his eyes and he looked like he was about to faint.

" alright get some rest I'll take over from here, get some rest , I'll wake you when we get to the other side of the river." I said worried for his health

. In this situation,everyone needs to be in tip-top shape incase of an attack. I drove the car into the water and clicked a button to make it like a boat as I thought about a strategy.

There was no way of predicting how the zombies would react , When there is just a couple of zombies , who are limping on there vile decaying flesh, then it's pretty easy to come out bite free... but when there in a pack , all hungry for bloody flesh and insides to snack on , then they become much faster and needy that even if they don't have legs they will be coming after you rather quickly the big problem about these groups of walkers is that they're not just 10 flesh eating parasites but they come in packs of 100 or more which makes it almost impossible for anyone to fight against them , I knew that if we had to face such a group the best thing would be to run like hell , also from the research I did while scooping the area back at the house is that the man-eating zombies have a **HUGE** advantage over us , they unlike us, are oblivious to pain , they continue to attack even after losing limbs, once a person is bitten they become one of them which means they aren't a nuisance anymore , they are a plague. The other advantages they have over us , is that they are strong but in our favour they are not always fast and never agile. They have a strong drive to eat which is also a big problem for us. The only **TRUE** advantage we have is that ,they are afraid of fire and that the only way they can only be taken down by the decapitation of their brains which is why the guns will come in handy for us. The zombies are attracted to the noises we make so in some cases using our guns will be like ringing the dinner bell so we need an alternative.. maybe knives that we could attach to the guns to stay out of range... Fire would also be effective. The zombies are pretty stupid their brain fonctions only give them enough knowledge to move and attack ,nothing more then that so out-smarting them will be easy. From what I know they can't climb trees or open doors so that's a plus for us ... We need to find more survivors the more we are the more we can handle the zombies . Our best choice right now would be the mansion on the mountain , the mayor and his wife , Jiraiya and Tsunade, surely have already all of Konoha cities people guarding the mansions, helping the survivors and keeping the electricity up. That also was essential for everyone.

I felt the dark green tank reach the other side so I turned to gears back to driving mode and woke everyone up,

" okay everyone out! We have to get changed and maybe eat a bit" I ordered.

With dulled okay's everyone got out with the clothes and gun bags .

Itachi emptied the clothes bag to reveal an array of shirts , pants , underwear , socks , combat boots , uniform , cardigans and wife-beaters of many many colours.

_I went_ ahead and picked up the first clothing to mind , I wore a white wife-beater that showed off my defined muscles,on top of that I wore my open black school uniform and black jeans which he rolled up to be more comfortable and he wore his favourite sneakers on his feet , these sneakers were easy to move in perfect for running.

Itachi took from the pile he took a white t-shirt that fit him perfectly and the black uniform vest like naruto's but he put a tactical vest over it for the weapons. He wore pants that were tucked into his black combat boots and his hair was tied back in a low ponytail so it wouldn't get into his face during an emergency.

Sasuke wore shorts that were about 5 cm above the knees with knee guards and the school shoes that he had before , he wore a buttoned up shirt which he tied in the because it was to big , on his hands he added white fingerless gloves on his chest combat webbing strap.

Konohamaru wore a plaid navy blue and a bleu buttoned up shirt, grey jeans , sneakers and fingerless gloves.

" okay now for weapons..." I said as I dumped all the guns on the floor.

The guns ranged from standard revolver , shot guns , Benille M4 super 90, rifles , and battle rifles.

Sasuke,to everyone's surprise, was the first to reach for a gun he immediately picked up the rifle and said

" teach me." determined as he faced me

"Sasuke that gun is a little to much for you" I said uncertain.

" No! This one is just fine if it comes down to it ill just use the knife attached to the gun." said sasuke in a determined voice

" Alright so when you aim with this gun you aim at the torso okay? The gun will throw it back enough to make the bullet enter the skull." I said as sasuke nodded.

Itachi took the battle rifle.

While I reached for my metal bat and The American shot gun known as Ithaca M37

and just as konohamaru went to reach for a gun sasuke slapped his hand away saying he was to young to use any guns.

" okay , so Me and sasuke will check if the coast is clear up the hill , when I give you the signal you will drive the car up okay?" I said as I packed the guns and the rest of the clothes into the black duffel bags and put them in the back of the military hummer. We waited for Itachi and konohamaru to get in , once they got in .

Sasuke and I walked up the hill , when they made it to the top of the hill ... we were met with silence... complete silence, the buildings emptied from the evacuation or from being

chased out by the undead , the streets had absolutely no signs of dead or living people, it was completely empty, for once in about 3 days we both let out a sigh of relief ,

were we finally safe over here ?

Did the military finally succeed in stopping the gory creatures from moving any further?

I made my way towards the edge of the cliff feeling like a HUGE weight was lifted off my shoulders, as I held my arm up , my thumb out giving the thumbs-up signal meaning everything was alright.

Seconds later, Itachi drove the car up the hill. We got in and continued our way towards the safe house that the mayor owned , me and sasuke sat on the top of the hummer, our weapons casted to the side.

Sasuke smiled at me.

" Did you notice" he said.

"notice what?" I said puzzled.

" we haven't seen them all day!" he exclaimed looking towards the blue cloud filled sky with the blinding sun peeking from under the snow white clouds.

" You're right it's going to be okay now." I said as I shut my eyes and let the wind blow threw my hair... This was finally over Finally!

" **IT'S THEM!**" Itachi said as my eyes snapped open.

I hoard of about 15 zombies were infront of us , moaning and grunting in hunger , they were hungry and we were their target, they limped towards our direction as Itachi drove the vehicule towards them.

" Go to the right" I ordered Itachi as he made a sharp turn to the left.

" **Theirs more!**" screamed Itachi has he made another sharp turn to the left Slamming into a couple of zombies in the process.

While me and sasuke who mind you were will on the roof of the car were hanging on for dear life as Itachi turned sharply to avoid the hoards.

" Damn! The closer we get the more there are." I said holding onto sasuke's waist to keep us both on the hummer as we swung from side to side.

" but why we haven't seen them for miles!" said sasuke gripping the car tighter.

Suddenly

" OH No! Oh no!** STOP THE CAR ! STOP THE CAR!**" Sasuke screamed to Itachi.

" Fuck there's a wire!" Itachi screamed just as I looked up , they were right , the car was heading straight into** A FENCE MADE OUT OF WIRES** and behind that fence was sand bags ... It was a barricade to keep the zombies out. But our car was heading straight for it! No way of stoping.

" **HOLD ON!**" Itachi said as he drifted to the side , smashing a couple of zombies, the wire cutting them to shreds leaving blood and disgusting matter all over the window , as Itachi braked violently sending sasuke **flying from the roof of the car.**

Everything went slow-motion, the zombies grunting were only a faint noise now as I stretched my hand to grab sasuke's but sadly only brushing his fingers as he fell on the front hood of the car causing a dent in the car. Sasuke bounced right off the front hood of the car, to land on the cement road violently, he coughed loudly and grunted in pain , when his eyes shot open to a hoard of a bunch of the undead , coming there way , from male to female to children who had been transformed into zombies were coming his way, and he could barely move nor reach for his weapon, the pain from falling of the hood was immense. The broken and decaying zombies , some who lost there legs and arms and they had gushing flesh coming from all over there bodies , turned to limp towards the immobile feast waiting for them by the hummer. I jumped from of the hood as itachi opened the window and pulled out his combat rifle...

Minutes seemed like hours as we shot them , heads were exploding blood and matter slipping out of there fallen corps as we took them down , we had to protect each other no matter what... but the zombies were only growing in number, the pack of 30 turned into 100 in no time, There was absolutely no way of winning this. I stopped shooting and walked back to sasuke , lifted him in my arms and climbed onto the roof of the car .

I told konohamaru to get out to and I instructed him

" You guys get over that fence, find help , and stay alive we'll stay here alright? Go now" I said has I lifted sasuke and him over the wire.

" N-no. You can't we-we have to stay together" sasuke said trough the pain.

"The zombies are getting closer, konohamaru bring sasuke and go now!" I said Suddenly...

" **GET A LADDER! GET THEM OUT NOW!**" Screamed a women's voice from the other side of the barricade.

Our heads all snapped towards the women who had brought the army of white suit men. The men had emotionless faces as if they didn't care that it was the apocalypse , they had white fire fighter cap with the Konoha symbol engraved in blue , they wore big white coats the covered everything from neck to waist , they wore big white pants like the fire fighters wear , and on their back they had big containers filled with pressurized water. When The women said to go get the ladder, these guards had stationed them selves to shot the zombies with the pressurized water gun to send them flying away from the wire whice seemed pretty effective because the zombies were backing off pretty quickly. As we were all brought to the other side of the wire , Sasuke was immediately brought to emergency care , his injury could be really dangerous. We looked up to see our Saviour, It was ... Tsunade she had honey yellow eyes and very blond hair that she tied in two low ponytail that went just below her neck . She was wearing the same uniform as the guards.

" **Let's get them inside! Bring the car!**" She screamed as a army jeep parked in front of her.

Me and Itachi climbed onto the jeep. A 15 minutes drive up the big hill,

" Were here" she said as the black gates to safety opened.

" Whoa" I said in awe.

**-00000-**

**WHOOOOAAAA 11 pages. :O most i've done so far .** **Hope you like it ** **chapter 5 coming soon .** **Review and stay tuned :D**


	5. Chapter 5 Safe and sound?

OKAY SO HERE WE ARE 5th Chapter.

Here we go

Kinda inspired by the anime and manga high school of the dead.

summary: it's been 3 days since the virus broke out, 4 people struggle to survive, not knowing how many people have survived or what they will face ahead . Watch as we see long awaited love blossom in chaos.

Warning: OCC , violence, rated M for later chapters. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any character that honour is held by Masashi Kishimoto 'The walking dead' by narusasulover1234

* * *

Chapter 5: Safe and sound ?

Naruto's pov:

As the car pulled up me and Itachi's eyes widened and our jaws dropped.

'holy shit' I thought in awe.

The big front yard , consisting of a huge fountain in the center of it gushing water from the top. Tree surrounding specific spots all around the fountain making a stylish design, even the floor was paved with beautiful designs. As our car advance, to our left was a beautiful old styled Victorian church , you could tell by its rustic colour that it was pretty old, all type of vines were growing from what we could see on the side of the building, It was huge and old but extremely beautiful with the fine details the architect put into it. To the right, there was many huge white tents that were stationed on the dirty grounds ... ' probably where they keep the survivors' I thought as I saw people coming out of those tents wearing normal clothes surely they weren't soldiers fighting against the undead.

In the tent area there was also a huge black tent with the word ' supplies ' on it I'm guessing for necessities in this time of chaos it was going to be video games. To the front, there was a **HUGE** staircase of more then 100 steps leading to a huge but I mean castle sized Victorian style mansion that was soft brown in colour, it looked like it could have more then 25 rooms in it ... in the front of said mansion was the pillars holding the balcony on top of it that was leading to the dark brown door as we opened it to get inside.

Inside of this mansion was just as beautiful , maybe even more, then the outside. The house floor was covered in a beautiful red carpet travelled up the stairs where the floors were had no carpet but beautiful wood that seemed to shine at the cleanness, the walls were a soft beige colour, but the rooms were blue as long as the other rooms in the house. It had some type of Japanese sculptures around making the house like a mix between french and Japanese .

Even with the size this house was **SEVERELY GUARDED **they had guards stationed at every gate ready to kill everything that moves.

" well this is it . Make yourselves comfortable , your rooms are being assigned to you right this moment, please rest up and eat . Leave the rest to us." she said walking away, in her big clothes.

" How is sasuke?" I asked concerned , I mean he hit that hummer hard, leaving a dent and he couldn't move.

" Oh the black haired kid? He's alright, he's just resting in his room for now" she said not looking back at us. " Oh and we left some comfortable clothes for you guys in your rooms so please change your attire." She said as we followed her to our rooms.

She dropped me off at mine first, It was a large blue room decorated with Japanese sculptures and plants adored the room, a king sized bed filled with plush pillows was set in the middle of the room. It also had a big bathroom attached to it much like the one at my house just bigger. On the bed, Tsunade had laid out for me and long-sleeved black shirt that hugged my body nicely and a pair of dark blue jeans and slippers to walk in the house with ...it felt nice to be in something more comfortable. I laid myself on the bed and thought about our situation

Could we really stay in this zombie free place forever?

What if they run out of food? What if those things get in?

I thought as my eyes shut

**-Next day-**

My eyes snapped open.

" how long have I been sleeping" I whispered to my self drowsily.

I swung my legs over over the hedge of the soft bed and headed towards the dark brown door of my room leading to the hall way. Once opened , konohamaru tackled me almost making me lose my balance ,

" Isn't this place great!" he said smiling brightly like the little kid he was.

" hey kid, where is sasuke?" I said , I wanted to visit him yesterday but my fatigue got the better of me, I had to see how he was doing.

" Oh, he's just down the hall , the door on the left" he said grinning as he ran off towards the stair case, almost falling to the wood floors on his clumsy feet.

I made my way towards the end of the hall were sasuke's room was . I knocked with my knuckles and heard a soft come in ... I entered to see sasuke lying on the bed sheets covering him all the way up to his chin as he turned his head in my direction .

He smiled and said " Hey! How are you? Not injured right?" he said giving me a once over from his place on the bed.

" I should be saying that to you" I replied coolly as he sat up

" how's your back?" I said looking at him directly. He rubbed his back tenderly,

" The nurse said because of the force of me hitting the ground was lessened because I hit the front hood of the car ,I only a couple of bruises and I will be in pain for a little while since it was a hard fall"

I nodded.

I mean it could have been worst, he could have broken a rib or hurt his spinal cord and not being able to move ... he was lucky he had escaped with minor injuries.

" I also wanted to say thank you" my head shot up at this " Thank you for jumping after me to save me but please never put your life on the line for mine" He said not really looking at me but looking out the window at the beautiful, lush green trees outside.

" It was not problem and saving you isn't an option, if I see you in danger I'll jump right in to save you without hesitation. I've accepted the fact that we will never have our old lives back... I've accepted that those vile creatures are here and but I'll never accept the fact that you or anyone else has to die getting eaten and having your flesh torn apart by those undead sons of bitches I WON'T ACCEPT IT even if you scream in protest I will throw you to the safe side even if it means death . I will make sure you guys get threw this like I promised!" I said breathing heavily from screaming so loudly I don't know why I got so upset maybe it's the stress from all this crap.

" Naruto... You don't have to carry this weight all by yourself, I'm here ... just like back then... I'm grateful for everything you have done for me and the others but it's time I remove the weight on your shoulders of always protecting me , I have a gun now! I can be of help so you and Itachi won't have to fight alone ... I'll back you up and for once instead of being the damsel in distress, I'll be part of the soldiers fighting to protect" he said smiling as he winked at me.

" Aren't you afraid" I said , uncertain about sasuke's choice.

" watching you and Itachi fight made me realize ... to get through this I can't be weak and cry every time something bad happens ... I need to be strong and stand on my own two feet beside you have to worry about yourself to you know." he said with such determination.

It made me smile. I was proud of him and proud of the courage he mustered up just to be able to help us .

" Well said. Hn. I'm going to go help out outside alright? You stay here and rest" I ordered , he immediately lied down. The rest of the day was filled with lifting supplies and helping people out until I realized... This was the first normal experience I had since the out break.

Was this the end?

**It wasn't even close.**

-00000-

**-The next afternoon-**

As everyone sat in sasuke's room discussion about the events that happened merely days ago until we heard the sound of cars approaching. I looked out the big windows to see a sleek black car followed by big grey trucks pass through the gates. We all ran towards the large balcony , giving us a full view of the front yard were the car and truck had stationed. We watched as a man in a black tailored suit exited the sleek black car in the front. He has young maybe a year or two older then us , he had fiery red hair and green eyes that seemed to flash as he grinned at the crowd surrounding the cars.

" it's Kyuubi, the heir a military empire, the man who judges everything from his rules" informed Itachi in awe as he looked at the stunning man,

" wow" whispered sasuke, "He's stunning! He looks so cool" he exclaimed.

" TCH! I don't like him!" I exclaimed, jealous and irritated how could sasuke possibly think that guy is even remotely good looking or cool!

I was snapped out of it has said Kyuubi motioned his men to push a cage forward, as they pushed it we got a clear view of what was inside... **IT WAS A ZOMBIE! **It was crouching from the size of the cage, it had lost both arms, and flesh and bloody veins were hanging from where the arms were expose to be, this zombie also didn't have an eye leaving a gaping bleeding hole that made blood pool all the way into it's rotten blood craving mouth as it tried desperately trying to take a bite out of Kyuubi's arm.

" This man was once part of out squad ,but while trying to save a comrade ,he got bite. This man was also the father of three children but now he is one of them and it is my duty as protector and as a human to take him down and give him the honour he deserves" He proclaimed in a loud voice as his right-hand man handed him a pistol then he aimed it at the zombies head and shot making rotten brain and blood matter to spill all over the floor .

The crowd cheered. He looked up towards us and winked at sasuke who just stared back in awe. I looked at the raven then back at Kyuubi glaring daggers at him.

'Damn him' I thought darkly.

He continued his speech in a serious tone

" this proves that no matter what connections you have with a person ,wheter it is your father , your son , your mother or a dear friend **IF SOMEONE IS BITTEN YOU HAVE TO KILL THEM WITH NO HESITATION!" **. The crowd flinched at that.

They couldn't do that ... but they had to ,they had no other choice...

" Clean this up. I'm heading inside , it seems we have some new arrivals." Kyuubi said as I growled from my spot on the balcony.

" Please Tsunade be a dear and set up a dinner meeting for me and out new guest . Tell them to be them to be ready by 7 this evening" he ordered Tsunade as he fixed his black tie

- Several hours later-

After the afternoon's event we all headed to our own rooms , Kyuubi's speech still in our minds . Until the clock hit 7, a maid entered my room and told me to head downstairs. On the way down the long steps, Itachi met me half way,

" Where is sasuke and the kid?" I questioned him as he followed me towards the dinning hall.

" they're already in the dinning hall with Kyuubi, he sure took a liking to sasuke, he's been coddling him and treating him like a long lost lover or something ever since he got there." Itachi said sighing.

I clenched my fist tightly at that. I ruined what I had with sasuke a long time ago but that doesn't mean I'll let him go with a scum bag like Kyuubi!

He growled as he pushed the big doors leading to the dinning room , the door smacking violently to the wall as he opened it, seeing sasuke being kissed on the hand lightly by Kyuubi really pissed him off , he felt like killing something! As he sat down at the table, a couple of maids entered the room bringing with them big trays , which they put in front of everyone and opened . Inside the trays was a plate of well cooked steak that had char marks beside the steak was mash potatoes and were smooth and silky like they were expose to be and on the other side they're was little green peas. The whole dinner I was watching him treat sasuke like a lover while stabbing my steak viciously.

" You okay Naruto?"sasuke asked. I growled an okay and he flinched and looked away.

I immediately regretted my actions, I was about to say so until a voice was heard from outside.

After that , Dinner went by quickly , as I headed quickly towards my own room to sleep. Tomorrow I'll talk to him.

**-Next day- (3 days in mansion)**

I stomped towards sasuke's room . When I entered he was sitting on the bed looking outside the window , when he heard me he turned and smiled at me

" Good morning! What's wrong?" he said as I sat on his bed and he turned fully towards me.

"I need to talk to you" I said.

"Okay... what's the matter ?" he said worried , you could see it in his eyes.

" Back then, I-"I was cut of as sasuke lunged into my arms.

"No! I should be the one apologizing! I knew you were in pain and I hurt you even more by saying that . I was selfish! I needed you but you weren't there! I couldn't see in how much pain you were in and i made a mistake I shouldn't have hurt you And I'm sorry for that... I love you! I've always loved you!" he grabbed my hand and placed it on his heart. " And I'll never hurt you again I swear it!" he exclaimed pouring all his heart out to me.

I grabbed him tightly practically squeezing him to me as he continued

" So please don't apologize to me. It was my fault" he whispered.

I pushed him down on the soft bed and pinned his wrists over his head to make sure he didn't move an inch. He looked up at me

" What's wrong?" he said looking to the side has he tried pushing the tears back by blinking rapidly.

I growled, " It was not your fault! It was mine. I should have known that being the way I was , was hurting the one I love! I said all those horrible things to you ... I broke your heart and I'm so fucking sorry! It's been tearing at my heart since. I wanted to apologize but I couldn't bring myself to see you. My love for you had never died and it will never die out. No matter what" I said bringing him up into a sitting position and hugging him so close he was practically on my lap as he wrapped his arms around my back, fisting my shirt tightly as he smiled onto my shoulder.

I could feel the smile on my shoulder as I berried my head into a vanilla smelling neck. He pulled away , wiping his face as he got up and said whispering

" we will sort this out tonight for now we have to help" I heard as he closed the door behind him.

-00000-

The rest of the day went by slowly as I helped out with lifting boxes , still keeping an eye on sasuke who was helping the survivors get there food. It became evening quickly, as the children ran around and Kyuubi discussing the food supplies with Tsunade as we headed inside. We were all standing on the balcony looking over at the beautiful indigo sky .

Until suddenly I HUGE gush of light appeared out of no where! I covered my eyes but I had just enough time to see the cause ... **IT WAS A MISSILE! ** But it was not aiming at anything... it just exploded into the sky .

" what was that!" sasuke said concerned.

We were all thinking the same thing but that scum Kyuubi told us to think nothing of it. We just stayed on the balcony until Itachi said opening his phone

"They turned the power off! Those bastards that missile must have been a high altitude nuclear explosion. The explosion causes Gama rays to project electron into the earth magnetic field, those electrons accelerate and spiral around the earths magnetic field generating an electromagnetic the effect is very bad on anything electronic so in short anything with an electric function is not going to work such as phones , cars with computers which is most of the cars here and computers"

" So basically were screwed." I said ,nothing seems to go right nowadays.

-At the gates not to far from the one blocking access to the mansion-

A man was placing a cement block to replace the broken one until the machine stopped midway.

" Something is wrong with the engine."

he said to his comrade just as a van lost control and rammed right into them , glass shattered and blood splatted all over the floor. But that wasn't the problem ... the van had made a huge hole in the gate. The undead from hearing the sound of the crash , made there way towards the opened the gates. The closer they got the more they're numbers grew.

" Shit" said a guard " The power is gone , Take them out!"

" No man I'm not down this!" the second guard said as he ran away stumbling on his feet.

"PUSSY!" The guard screamed " Shit were in trouble, he said as he shot towards the hoard.

-Back at the mansion-

The men were putting gas fuelled candles everywhere to make sure we have light to matter what. Just as Kyuubi came down asking Itachi how to fix the cars because obviously we need them in case of an emergency escape.

"Some cars could work if we replace the fried parts and we might be able to find undamaged cars that sustained less damage from the electromagnets... they should work if they don't have the computer chips in them" Itachi said to him while he looked off to the side.

" Check that right away" the red head ordered his men. " and thank you, you guys better get armoured up , we don't know how much of a fight this will be" he said as he pulled out his gun.

Firing of guns could be heard in the distance. I ran towards my room while the others ran towards theirs . We all got out holding the guns and clothes we had before coming to the mansion " Let's go!" I said running towards the balcony again followed closely by the others.

We got to the balcony sasuke gasped. The hoard was MUCH MORE then we thought it would be. The guards were struggling to keep the gates closed on pure man power since the power had went out , but with the disgusting undead charging the gate to fill they're rotten guts with our flesh, they're arms and heads sticking threw the gate like they were trying to squeeze threw. The creaking of the gate could be heard when suddenly the zombies completely pushed it over making a loud clank on the ground as many of them grabbed the guards near the geat tearing them to pieces eating everything leaving a pool of blood and discarded flesh. They knocked the gas fuelled candles on the floor as they limped towards us and the other survivors in the camp , this caused parts of the grass to catch in blazing flames.

" Everybody get back !" I ordered as I grabbed sasuke's arm and ran towards the balcony that we had left to try to help the others but that was useless.

The survivors in the camps panicked as tents got on fire and the zombies attack them , most getting eaten whole leaving only a few bloody remains while some grabbed whatever they could and hit the zombies with it... but to no avail they were whipped out leaving torn body parts dripping with blood and infected people ready to turn into them... but they weren't done their hunger for the warm bloody flesh was strong and unquenchable... They wanted more. We also fought , Me and Itachi shooting our guns expertly blowing heads off and splatting blood as they're already dead flesh feel to the ground ...

Suddenly I heard grunting behind me , I turned around to come face to face with a zombie so close I got smell it's rotten breath on my face! Just as he was about to lunge at me, A blade appeared right through it's rotten white eyes killing it instantly . The zombie fell to reveal sasuke holding his rifle that had a sharp blade attached to it. He winked at me and said

" watch your back!" As he ran off to stab more zombies. We shot endlessly killing what seemed to only grow bigger and bigger every minute we stayed here.

" Grab the kid and head to the garage now! We'll take it from here!" Kyuubi ordered us.

" What about you!" Cried sasuke ,

" I'll be fine , Naruto take them make sure they get to safety the best bet you have is the elementary school they evacuated everyone to." I nodded grabbing konohamaru and sasuke as we ran Itachi close behind clearing the zombies out of the way leaving blood and rotten maggot filled bodies behind as we made our way towards the garage.

Once at the garage, I man came out he was chubby and had orange hair and a kind face he said to us

" I fixed up your car for you lucky it wasn't computerized like the other cars here. Now get to safety and leave this place quickly. "He threw the keys to Itachi who caught it swiftly . I pushed sasuke and konohamaru into the car as Itachi got into the drivers seat

" Come on hurry up ! Get in!" I screamed at the mechanic that's name was unknown.

" I can't leave this garage kid... It's my home and as a human I have to protect the things that I care for and this garage is part of that ... Don't worry about this old man I'll do just fine now go!" He said smiling as the zombies approached limping quickly towards him.

I looked at him and bowed out of respect... He was a brave man. I got into the car as Itachi swiftly drove out of the gate purposely slamming into those sons of bitches destroying them instantly because of their sensitive bones due to transforming into one. We left... The blazing mansion that was once safe as we left to face the unknown... All we knew is that we had to go to the elementary school. But we didn't know how much we will have to face before getting there. 6 days in hell ... Hope is not lost yet!

* * *

End of Chapter 5. WOW! That was long 13 pages! Damn! New record. So yup story is not finished yet so stay tuned and review Thanks for reading. :)


	6. Chapter 6 The mall

Chapter 6 people! :D the story has made it pretty far now hope you have been enjoying it :3

Here we go

Kinda inspired by the anime and manga high school of the dead.

summary: it's been 3 days since the virus broke out, 4 people struggle to survive, not knowing how many people have survived or what they will face ahead . Watch as we see long awaited love blossom in chaos.

Warning: OCC , violence, rated M for later chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any character that honour is held by Masashi Kishimoto

'The walking dead' by narusasulover1234

* * *

Chapter 6: The mall.

** Naruto's pov: **

We drove for 2 days straight.

We had no food and no water... all we did was fight and fight and fight. We needed to get the shelter and we needed to get there now.

" Itachi" I called, he turned his head to glance at me from the sides still keeping his eyes on the road.

"We have to get the shelter now... We need food and water"

Suddenly, we saw a light flash! It was the mall, I ordered Itachi to head over there. Once there they opened the side door of the mall so our hummer could get in. We got out of the car to see...

5 people... the biggest buffest one of of them looked like a tug he wore a black sky cap over his bald head, he had mean black eyes that seemed to be blood thirsty, he had a long nose and black heads all around it. He wore a long-sleeved black shirt that was so tight you could see his 6 pack, he was almost as tall as Naruto he had a huge knife attached to his belt as he looked at us darkly.

Behind him was a women wearing the police uniform, It was a black blazer with a white shirt and black tie , below that she was wearing a black skirt, she looked at us carefully with her pink eyes she also had short pink hair that was messy.

Beside her was an old couple hugging each other close as a gangster looking guy came over he had glasses and full of piercings all over his face , he wore big headphones around his neck and a over sized jacket and shirt he also had black fingerless gloves.

" Welcome! I'm mayumi .UH i mean officer mayumi kotoki umm ummm! Please follow me!" the cop said as she guided us until she opened a white door to a boring looking room it had 2 ugly big sofas and a boring brown old wood desk.

" How long have you guys been here" I said.

" 3 fucking days , this bitch said help would come but it never did!" he said glaring at mayumi.

Itachi shot up and grabbed the man named kaito by the collar

" You asshole! Never talk to a woman like that!" he said throwing him on the floor while looking at him like he was a piece of trash.

" Ummm Please no fighting! Um sir could you go get some food in the groceries department , it's close to the bed store umm could you bring sasuke and konohamaru with you?" mayumi said sputtering.

" Tch. My name is kinosuke don't call me sir and whatever" the buff looking tug said as he walked away sasuke bringing konohamaru by the hand as they followed him.

" I don't trust that man." I said as I walked out leaving Itachi with the rest of the group.

**-At the groceries section-**

**Sasuke's pov:**

we made it to the supermarket. We followed closely behind him as he got a cart to put the groceries in.

" Kono-kun you can go get yourself something special" I said smiling down at him.

"Okay" he said happily as he ran off towards the sweets section of the big grocery store filled with different types of food.

I walked up to kinosuke who was picking up a meat packaging.

" Don't forget to check if the food is still good and if it doesn't smell bad since the power went off just a few days ago..." I said as I picked up some more meat and fish.

" Tch . I know that" he said.

30 minutes later, The cart was filled with food of different sorts such as cereals , meats and fishes, water , soft drinks and other stuff. Konohamaru had ran off along time ago saying he was bored of shopping for food. We walked out of the supermarket I walked in front as he pushed the cart behind me. When I thought of something.

" hey, excuse me do you mind if we go in here to get a blanket for the old couple" I said as I motioned the bed store.

" Sure let's go" he said looking at me with a weird look that I didn't like it made his eyes darker with something i didn't know .

He left the cart outside the store as he followed me inside , I went to the plushest bed I could find and bent down to take the covers off. When I got up and turned around I came face to face with a black long-sleeved shirt until a hand shot out and pushed me down onto the bed sending the covers that were in my hands on the floor. He got on top of me and locked my arms above my head as he straddled my lap to prevent me from moving.

" What! Let me go!" I said screaming as I tried desperately to get free from his cold hold.

" Oh come on , your the one who said you wanted to come here" He said looking down at me with lust .

" Not for this ... Please just let me go I don't want to hurt you" He laughed at my plea like it was some kind of joke.

"Just let me fuck you, okay? With all those monsters roaming around now, I'll never meet anymore kids like you with such nice bodies" He said his eyes roaming my body like if I was a candy. He took out his long knife and said

" if i'm not being clear enough..."

" NARUTOOO!" I screamed desperately, in the position I was I couldn't reach my weapon this man was twice my size. Until a shadow appeared behind him...

**Naruto's pov:**

I took a stroll around the mall checking out the different stores along the way when I came across a cart filled with food.

_'That's weird...' _I thought until I was snapped out of my thoughts by a scream.

" NARUTOOO!" It was sasuke! And it was coming from the bed department.

I ran inside passing many plush looking beds with different coloured covers when I saw that man, kinosuke on top of sasuke kissing his neck as sasuke tried to escape. I ran straight at him punching him directly on the face bringing him down as I went on him and started beating the living shit out of him blood gushing from his split lip and nose... All I could see was red , my blood was boiling I couldn't stop! I punched and punched and punched... Until a pair of arms wrapped around me.

" NARUTO! Stop please your going to kill him... please let him go" He cried out to me hugging me from behind as I dropped my fist and moved off of kinosuke.

I turned around and hugged sasuke close to me

" Are you alright ? He didn't hurt you right?" I asked tilting his head from side to side checking for injuries.

" no I'm alright... Thank you" He said looking down.

" Hey!" came a voice outside the shop

" What happened in here" it was the cop and Itachi as they gasped seeing kinosuke in the state I put him in... he had a black eyes and his cheek was swollen and his nose and mouth was bleeding

" this man tried to rape sasuke" I said as mayumi proceeded to cuff him.

" **YOU BASTARD!**" Itachi screamed as he tried to get to kinosuke until he was stopped by sasuke

" Nii-Nii fighting won't help anything anyways he already got his beating ... Please don't act out now" He told Itachi hugging him.

After this we brought everyone to the bed shop for a nights rest. Everyone was already asleep ,We all had our own beds mine was beside sasuke's , he was curled in a ball, his fist laid beside his face as he breathed on it. I turned and laid on my back.

'_ what is next? He need to hide our guns, he obviously can't trust these people, tomorrow sasuke and konohamaru should check out the back for more weaponry , while me,Itachi and the cop pick out a few bikes that could be of use_' I didn't get much sleep that night... there was no way I could we weren't 100% safe here.

**-next day-**

Everyone had done what I planned , the bikes were set at the entrance , and the weapons were hidden under a bunch of stuffed toys...

" wow! Kono-kun your really good with that bike" sasuke exclaimed.

Wow. He was actually... he was doing wheelies and climbing on stuff with the bike ... quite amazing. And he sure looked happy ... now that I think about it the cop and Itachi are getting close. Sasuke had told me just a few hours ago , that mayumi had asked him to stay but Itachi had declined.

Suddenly we heard banging at the window, it was coming from the cafeteria. We all ran as fast as we could to see mayumi banging on the window crying her eyes out screaming senpai... I looked out the window, It was a zombie she was wearing a police uniform and she had a missing arm that had a bunch of veins coming out she also lost her cheek leaving a gaping hole showing teeth.

"She didn't even make it to the police office! NO one.. **NO ONE IS COMING TO SAVE US!**" she screamed mortified she looked like someone had just shot her in the leg.

She looked at Itachi and sputtered until she just plain ran off.

" we leave tomorrow" I said.

Everyone turned towards me looking at me with solemn looks.

" That would be best... but what about the others?" sasuke said worried ... I can understand we haven't seen to many survivors so far.

" They will have to fend for themselves, they were doing just fine before we came" I replied coldly. I still had a grudge on kinosuke after all.

"Now we will find sasuke's and Itachi's parents at the elementary school and then we will devise another plan." I said as sasuke said thank you with teary eyes... he hadn't seen is parents in a while he needed to know if they were safe and unharmed.

" I'm bringing mayumi" Itachi said I nodded "alright but she will be your responsibility"

" **OH MY GOD! THEY'RE INSIDE! THEY'RE COMING IN THROUGH THE EMERGENCY EXIT!**" screamed kinosuke.

Just then a pack of zombies limped in , some of them having lost they're limbs or just having chunks of bloody flesh not there leaving bloody holes in they're bodies , eyes rolled back behind their heads , blood dripping and flesh flopping about as they knocked over out escape bikes and bags . They were practically spewing disgusting translucent fluids from they're open mouths as they grunted and moaned.

" Let's Go!" I screamed as we ran towards the second floor emergency exit the other survivors following us I didn't mind really because the only thing that separates us from the zombies is our humanity and leaving these people behind would be the least human thing to do. We ran until we were met with a group of zombies.

" Hn. Let's show these motherfuckers just who they're fucking with" I smirked as I pointed my newly modified gun, that now had a knife clasped to it , at the zombies.

Me, sasuke ,kinnosuke and kaito charged towards the group of undead while mayumi kept konohamaru and the elder couple safe. Sasuke was stabbing them directly in the head causing blood and brain matter to stick on the knife while I watched his back taking out violently any zombie in my way brutally splatting their brains on the ground. Kinnosuke was struggling with his group of zombies but he still managed to spill some blood and brain on the floor while kaito helped his using his blunt object that was a bat.

" FUCK! Were cornered!" said kinosuke has we reached the wall beside the stairs were the zombies advanced on us.

" change of plans I guess." I said looking off to the side trying to think of a plan. Until an Idea hit me.

"Mayumi and sasuke you guys go secure the emergency exit , Itachi cover konohamaru i'll cover the back guard... this way we can make sure the group stays safe we can head towards those stairs along the wall." I ordered composed as ever now that I realized that this wasen't a game ... this was real, those things are real and there is nothing i can possibly do about it but kill and survive.

"What about us? What should we do!" screamed the rest of the group.

" How should I know?" I questioned darkly , glaring at them my blue eyes darkening.

" So your just going to leave us here to die!" screamed kaito looking at us in disbelief.

"You can try to escape along with us or you could hide out in the roof. It's up to you , but better decide quickly" I said as I pointed towards the fast approching zombies.

" I've never seen such irresponsible teenagers before! Your parents must be ashamed!." The old man screamed in disbelief towards the way we were acting.

" they might be ... if mine were still alive and we won't know until we find the others parents" I said darkly as if I had venom in my tone if I could I would strangle him but I can't and won't. " but give us a break here... we're only high school students."

They all looked at me in shock taken aback by my dark but sincere words. We ran towards the emergency , slamming the door open... we were faced with chaos... The parking lot was filled with the undead searching for anything to eat using they're rotting teeth ,some crawling due to lost limbs leaving blood and muscles behind as they crawled ... some even feasting on the bodies of the poor people who tried to find refugee in the mall.

" My god. This is never going to end." sasuke said sullenly looking down his hair blocking his face from seeing the chaos presented in front of us.

" I have an idea!" said mayumi smilling.

" I had grabbed these firecrackers from some kids a while back but I forgot them on my uniform . You said that the zombies react alot to sound so we can use these to distract them as we make our way to safety." she informed us.

" That just might do the trick. Let's do it everyone head down" I ordered as mayumi pulled out a blue lighter and colourful firecrackers. When we got to the bottom of the steps, she started trowing the firecrackers on the sides leaving a clear passage for us to head into. Suddenly, mayumi ran towards a group of zombies that were huddled around a car pushing and scratching it...

On top of the car was a kid around the age of 13 sitting on it begging for help.

" Mayumi ! DON'T!" Itachi screamed as he panicked... if she went there surely... She turned around and saluted

" I have a duty as an officer of the law to protect all those in trouble, this is no exception." she said smiling as she continued.

Once there, she took out some firecrackers and threw it the other side of the car as the zombies limped towards the sound she made her way towards the kid. " Come here it's okay." she whispered to the child has he screamed catching the attention of the zombies who limped back towards the car. She got him down but it was to late the zombies had cornered her. She whispered " Itachi-san"

" WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE HER TO DIE!" Itachi screamed directing it at me.

"**there is nothing we can do ! These are the sacrifices we have to take**" I replied ordering him to back-off. He wiped his head towards her direction again as she said

"**PLEASE JUST ONE LAST THING...DON'T LET... DON'T LET MAYUMI BECOME ONE OF THOSE MONSTERS!"** as the zombies closed in on her. Itachi got down on his knees and pointed his gun at her head as she saluted towards us ... her way of wishing for our survival... Until Itachi shot her straight in the head.

**- hours later-**

We entered a department store to rest up for a while. Itachi fell to the floor crying hystericaly

" I shot her!.. She.. told.. me ... to ... shot... _**mayumi told me too!"**_ he said barely able to breath.

Sasuke ran up to him and hugged Itachi close to his chest comforting him...

" Naruto ... we can't stay here much longer ... I think the best idea would be to head to my dad's work at the police station it's secure there maybe we can spend the night too... Itachi needs rest... so do you." sasuke said worried about all of us I mean I must look finished by now.

**-At the police station- 9pm**

Like sasuke had said the police station was secure. It was even hard for us to get in... we went to the room where some beds were placed. I placed itachi on one bed lifting the covers over him while Sasuke tucked konohamaru in the other bed, both falling asleep instantly. I went to sit on a chair outside the room... I was tired but I just couldn't sleep. Until suddenly , A coffee from the vending machine was hanging from a hand in front of my face I look up to see sasuke's worried face as I grabbed the coffee ,opened it mumbling a thank you as I sipped at the beverage. He sat down setting his gun down next to him , leaving it to rest on the wall.

" Are you feeling alright?" he asked concerned as he touched my forehead.

" I have to b-" I was cut off by lips as sasuke kissed me and said glaring at me

" Don't forget what I said you don't need to take this all on your self and act like a hero you can't be alright all the time so don't lie to me" he said smiling as he stroked my hair.

" sasuke... what are we now? I mean with all this...?" I questioned looking into his coal black eyes.

" We are what we use to be ... we both admitted that we love each other and care deeply for each other and if one day we do go down I want to know that to the very end I went down with the man I love ." he said blushing as I leaned in for another sweet kiss. He fell asleep on my chest... mumbling my name in his sleep ,as my eyes drifted close. Tommorow we head for the elementary school for the evacuation!

* * *

_ CHAPTER OVER! FINALLY TOGETHER! XD hope you liked it :D review and chapter update soon


	7. Chapter 7 the elementary school

Chapter 7 everyone !:D the story has made it pretty far now hope you have been enjoying it :3

Here we go

Kinda inspired by the anime and manga high school of the dead.

summary: it's been 3 days since the virus broke out, 4 people struggle to survive, not knowing how many people have survived or what they will face ahead . Watch as we see long awaited love blossom in chaos.

Warning: OCC , violence, rated M for later chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any character that honour is held by Masashi Kishimoto 'The walking dead' by narusasulover1234

Chapter 7 :The elementary school.

Naruto's pov:

We woke up to a fresh morning today the birds chirping , the zombies grunting and limping... today was the day we were going to finally after all this hell be really safe and protected at the elementary school but we were still not sure of what was going to face us once we got there or if the survivors were still there at all.

This police station is big and had enough weapons to last us a long time but not enough food to last forever it might be safe but it's not the safest, we need somewhere permanent not this food less police station which the police officers abandoned to get to safety. Itachi still broken found a car that was well fortified it was similar to our hummer but it was black and had no roof meaning we are in open air. We brought all the stuff in the car everyone got in and itachi started the car.

" Today is the day ." sasuke said smiling brightly as he hugged konohamaru who was also smiling, I smiled down at them both and said

" Yes or so I hope today we will be away from this hell"

" Now Itachi!" I ordered as Itachi opened the gate with a remote control.

Once opened Itachi zoomed off towards the elementary school swirling around zombies until finally after dodging abandoned cars, cars on fire and zombies our olld elementary school came in to view. It wasn't the biggest school but it had enough terrain to accommodate helicopters to evacuate people. The school was beige in colour and it had many many windows along the walls for all classrooms. As we made it towards the school we saw many cars in the parking way , we got out of the car just to have soldiers wearing basic green and black military uniform, grab us pulling us away from each other, they grabbed us tightly giving us no room to move as they pointed standart pistols at our heads.

" naruto!" sasuke cried out as the soldier tightened his hold on him causing him to have trouble breathing.

" **LET HIM GO!**" I screamed kicking to try to get to sasuke those fuckers didn't know how the be gentile.

" **Is anyone infected!**" one guard said as he pointed a gun towards us waiting for our response

" Fuck no! Now let us the fuck go you assholes" I said viciously until they let us go, sasuke coming towards me as I wrapped my arms around him, these bastards who the fuck are they!

" who are you?" Itachi questioned.

" all will be explained later now get inside!" a soldier screamed in anger as others pushed us not to nicely inside. As we got in to a big green room whit no windows and almost no lighting ,we were faced with more then 100 survivors sitting waiting for evacuation.

"Konohamaru" screamed a woman. She had long brown hair going down to her mid back she was wearing a green summer dress.

" **MOMMA!**" screamed konohamaru as tears streamed down his face, he ran as fast as his little legs could take him into his mothers loving arms. They fell on their knees before us crying and hugging each other until konohamaru finally calmed down.

" mommy where's daddy?" konohamaru asked as he looked up at his mothers brown eyes . She looked up at us and we immediately understood ... konohamaru's father didn't make it he must have been bit or eaten in the chaos that is now our reality.

" he's coming sweety, daddy's coming."she said pushing him into her embrace as she cried even more saying thank you many times to us for keeping her precious baby safe. We walked on , sasuke and Itachi looking eagerly for they're parents until...

" **SASUKE! ITACHI!**" screamed a woman in the arms of a man... they're parents were alive and here ... they both ran into mikoto's and fugaku's arms in a crying fast as they thanks the lord for our safety.

" m-m-mom dad I was so worried for you" cried sasuke into his fathers chest.

I watched them from the side lines until mikoto opened her arms towards me and whispered thank you for protecting my children . I let go. I cried in her arms silently not making a sound has I cried my sorrows away. A man came in and said with a smile on his face and said

" Well everyone the helicopters have arrived , heading to the airport where we have planes to America waiting for you all" We were all lead towards about 10 sleek black helicopters that could fit about 5 people we boarded onto one of them me and sasuke on one side and mikoto, fugaku and Itachi on the other side as the helicopter took off towards the airport.

" We are so happy you guys made it out alive" Mikoto said crying tears of pure joy.

"It's all thanks to naruto" sasuke said as he leaned against my chest my arm around his shoulder.

" no that's not true. If it wasn't for you guys I would have died the first day... You guys gave me the motivation the stay alive and now I achieved my goal of making it out alive with everyone" I said truthfully.

Everyone smiled sincere smiles at me making me feel loved like I finally had my family back. We landed on the protected airport as we were guided into a big plane. This plane was white and blue and had many windows in the inside it was white and a soft beige. The plane had many rooms that could accommodate 2 people at the times. Me and sasuke decided to share a room together. Has we entered our room we were met with a queen sized bed with a bathroom attached to it.

" I'm taking a shower now" sasuke said letting go of my hand as he ran off to the bathroom. I sat on the bed the bed as I heard the sound of water in the bathroom

_'this is it! It's all over!' _I thought as I played back all that's happened since the outbreak.

Until sasuke came out in a white robe as he sat in front of me, he grabbed my hands and placed them on his upper-legs as he looked at me in the eyes

" last time we didn't do this properly" he whispered moving his face closer to mine his lips were almost touching mine when he whispered

" I love you Naruto Uzumaki , I am yours" and I replied " I am in love with you too Sasuke Uchiha and I've always loved you , you are mine and i am yours" with that we kissed deeply leaving no room for worries.

**-LEMON SCENE-**

Our tongues fought for dominance a battle which I won as I probed my tongue into his warm mouth exploring his sweet tasting cavern as he wrapped his arms around my waist ,a blush on his cheeks . I slipped a hand into his white robe moving it off a creamy shoulder as he broke our kiss to breath while I kissed along his jaw line and down his neck to suck on the sweet spot that made him moan ,on his neck. I moved my hand down as I sucked on his pale neck to reach his pink nipples which I tweaked and sucked with love. I pushed him down on the bed , removing my shirt. He put hands on my chest feeling my muscles as I went down on him again , kissing him on the lips leaving a trail of saliva on his chin which I licked up. He touched my cheek and said " Please naruto, let me touch you too" He said breathlessly ,a strong red blush on his pale face. His hands roamed my body again as he removed my jeans seeing the big tent on my boxers he blushed as he licked the tent on my boxers causing my cock to twitch.

" fuck ... that's good." I moaned as sasuke blushed and removed my boxers. My 7 inch erection standing proudly in front of his face. He grabbed it and took a tentative lick on the head as I gripped his hair and told him to suck on it. He opened his mouth wide and took in as much as he could ,sucking it like a lollipop.

" SHIT! Fuck that's good! Don't stop baby suck it harder. Let me cum in your mouth" I screamed as I orgasmed in his mouth, surprising him. He swallowed it all up not leaving even a drop behind. He went up to kiss me as I ripped his robe right off his body leaving him naked as the day he was born , he was also erect. I ordered him to go on his hands and knees, I grabbed his fleshy ass cheeks and parted them to reveal his beautiful pink hole. I put my fingers into some cream that was in the room , I inserted one finger into this tight passage.

" AHN! N-N-naruto it feels weird" He panted blushing as I poked in another finger doing scissoring motions to stretch his hole. I added another finger when he started to push up against my fingers. I decided that he was ready... I grabbed my pulsing member and coated it with cream.

" are you ready ?" I whispered in his ear as he nodded. I pushed the tip of my cock into his tight hole ,wincing at the tightness. Tears fell from sasuke's eyes as he moaned in pain. I made it all the way in finally but I stopped and waited for sasuke to get adjusted to my size until I felt him rocking into my cock . I took that as the sign to move, I pulled out then slammed back in hitting his sweet spot dead-on.

" AHN!AHN!AHHHHHHHH!D-DEEPER FASTER! NARUTO!" sasuke moaned out blushing and trying to get the most pleasure as he tried to push his fingers in with my cock , I slapped his hand away and pounded into him harder . His arms gave out and he fell to his side I grabbed his leg and lifted it over my shoulder allowing me to pound into him deeper. His mouth hung open in pleasure as he moaned and got pounded into uncontrollably , Until suddenly

" ! NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed as he reached his climax, cum jutting out of his member , as his passage tightened , milking my cock making me cum inside him. I fell beside him pulling him onto my chest whispering that I love him. We are finally safe as the sun rose on the country called America as we landed on the safe zombie free heaven.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER PEOPLE ! This is the last chapter before epilogue Hope you liked it! It's kinda short sorry about that and hope you enjoyed this and thanks for reading stay tuned for the epilogue 4 YEARS LATER!


	8. Chapter 8 Epilogue

Chapter 8 everyone !:D the story has made it pretty far now hope you have been enjoying it :3

Here we go

Kinda inspired by the anime and manga high school of the dead.

summary: it's been 3 days since the virus broke out, 4 people struggle to survive, not knowing how many people have survived or what they will face ahead . Watch as we see long awaited love blossom in chaos.

Warning: OCC , violence, rated M for later chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any character that honour is held by Masashi Kishimoto 'The walking dead' by narusasulover1234

Chapter 8: Epilogue.

**4 years later:**

**Naruto's pov:**

It's beautiful here in America. In here we can live the life we are expose to live, they're are no zombies here, no fighting nothing but peace. We are all happy now , there is no more pain . Japan was destroyed , completely wiped off the map since they couldn't find anything to cure the zombies of the infection.

I heard from konohamaru has started school again and he is quite popular as it seems. His mom has also moved on , she is now remarried and living together with her new husband and son in a beautiful summer home in miami.

Itachi also moved on , but still keeping mayumi , in his heart . He now is happily married to a beautiful young woman and they are raising they're 4 year old son in a house not to far from ours.

Mikoto and Fugaku live happy days together , babysitting their grandchildren and spending quite restful summer days in they're beautiful beach house.

As for us...

I entered my house and said " I'm home" as I removed my working shoes.

" DADDY'S HOME!" Screamed a voice as a little blond 3 year old ran towards me , jumping into my arms . You see 3 years ago, a miracle happened, sasuke found out he was pregnant which was a joy to us since we were newly weds that was wonderful news. Until 9 months later, a beautiful baby boy was born , we named him minato after my father

" how was work naruto-kun" sasuke said as he made his way towards me . Kissing me on the lips as minato made gagging noises. He grabbed at sasuke's leg,

"Momma, daddy and I are hungry lets go eat!" Minato wined as he pulled even harder.

" supper is ready , Naruto I hope your hungry for ramen" Sasuke said as he grabbed my hand leading me to the table.

" sasuke we went over this already you shouldn't be moving around so much" I said putting my hand around his waist I wanted him to live a happy married life with me were we would spend our days playing and loving our son and I would spend my nights pounding into my love as he moaned my name or plain just cuddling . He gave me a new life and I wanted to give something in return.

" It's okay I still have to take care off my two big boys" he said smiling as he kissed minato's cheek. " now eat up."

We ate our wonderful supper that was expertly made by sasuke , until I made my way towards the living room to watch the news as sasuke put minato to bed and joined me on the sofa . I caressed his stomach as I grabbed the remote control and opened it to the news channel..

" _breaking news! They have come! THE ZOMBIES ARE BACK! Numerous reports of sightings and bitting people have been reported , we advise all of you to stay indoors at all times , stock up on whatever you can and stay hidden-"_

We both went upstairs and hugged our son closely and said "you have all the tools to survive we taught you well get ready,** your fight for survival starts now**"

END! (maybe sequel)

**"A wise man in times of peace prepares for war", and that is exactly what they did but don't worry , They are strong and prepared now, they will face a similar hell but the light of hope is always shinning brightly. The Uzumaki family is strong and they taught they're son well. They will do just fine.**


	9. Chapter 9 AN

SEQUEL IS UP! THE PURPOSE OF SURVIVING THE DEAD! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEW FOR SURVIVAL OF THE DEAD AND HOPE YOU LIKE THE SEQUEL!

SUMMARY!:

4 years later, naruto and sasuke a family of there own, until the terrors from the past come back to haunt them once more... Do they have what it takes to survive... again. SURVIVAL OF THE DEAD SEQUEL


End file.
